User talk:Oscardog/Portal:Item
Oscardog go to Portal:Item/box if you want to change the color of all the boxes, for the main box do it at the Portal:Item, the interwikilinks to templates, leave them as they are those are highly complicate templates with various levels or things like we dont require (like navigational between portals but we dont have portals to navigate) first lets finish building the body, if some things is in your way you can remove the link i will see it later. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well its looks good, when i get home i'll play around with it and change some of the things, eg - colours... Then put in the main components. --212.135.1.84 07:50, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Ok i deactivated the browserbar because there is not use now we need to have first a structure on how all our portals pages are going to look that is the purpose of this then once we finish we will add more stuff but i left the link so we know where they are suppose to go or what are they affecting --Cizagna (Talk) 14:16, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :: I have been TRYING to add links to (for example) wakfu wiki's item page... but whenever i try it wont work :S i tried to copy scripts from main page and edit them but to no effect. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Why you keep commenting on Datrios section? well the links depends where you place them in the first place the structure its more complex if you go to the subpages. to use the template box you have to do this : :::* |[[ArchiveAddress]]}} :::so if you want to create a box for example it will be call "Links" you should make the box like this : :::* |Archive...}} :::or if its call "Usable" will be like this :::* |Portal:Item usable archive}} ::: means that will create a link where you can put all the info for that box, it will make it easier to edit rather than having to navigate on the code web just going to a simple page with text information. ::: also in the page you will see there are some divs those are for controlling where the boxes are appearing so check them out also ::: --Cizagna (Talk) 18:28, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Well thanks for the help but it wasn't really what i wanted.. well at least i don't think it was. I was just wondering how i edit the "Associated Dofus" box and enter some links in there with out it doing the http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Item ... i did use the code, well experimented with it, it may still come in handy. --Kiriath(Talk) 19:32, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : Ohh well you were not that clear here is an crosswikia link-> Wakfu Items --Cizagna (Talk) 17:43, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I had a look at the "purge" template and think i can get it working but thought it would be best to let you do it ciz. I think it would be best to enter the two things with links, the auto changing topic/picture thing, enter them last. And you'll have to do it, all to complex for me lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:13, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :::: Purge just purges the page from your cache, so you can see one of the random pages, so random and purge are tied up. But have you think on what you are going to put there? like i told you does not to be perfect you are building so just put there and those "helps" are like guidelines so you know what you want there or what you dont want, once you think you are finish they can be deleted. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:43, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hmm ok well then we need the "purge" template as im(hoping, with your help) to get the random things working. I'll try to fill the remaining boxes, or maybe delete one if i dont think its necessery(for example -> "item news". I don't really think its needed, there is hardly that much news on items. So whenever you are done with your skins etc if you could *try* to get the random picture/topic working. thanks alot. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:53, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Take the spaces there compleat the display and mark what will use the random and in what way.--Cizagna (Talk) 01:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Seems like you are block of ideas, so there i remove the random (as i told you remove it if you require the space) now what you are going to put on those 3 boxes? --Cizagna (Talk) 14:28, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Ok Box Number 1 : * Basically a picture of an item, with a caption underneath. This would change each time the page was loaded(so we would need a purge button). All i need for this is for you to make the box, add the code so it changes, then i will do the rest... like adding to the "list" of images that can appear in the box. Box Number 2 : * Unsure if this is possible and how hard it would be to impliment. Basically a box, with the template that are used on item pages... Of course the template is filled in and (this is the hard bit) again it would be nice if it randomly changed, if not then i s'pose i could change it once a day but thats less interesting. Also the template would probably have to be made smaller. Box Number 3 : * No Idea, i am a bundle of ideas but i just can't think of what to put in the box. We dont really need a news section as there isnt much news on items. We could have a topic box, but i think thats already there and i have no idea what to put as a topic in that box. So im open to suggestions. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:55, 15 July 2007 (UTC) : Well if you have the ideas then put them there see how they look other way revert it. i mean you dont need the random function to see how the image is going to look or other stuff do you? --Cizagna (Talk) 15:35, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :: Nope the image one i can do, apart from randoming it... but i duno how to do the "box two idea". --Kiriath(Talk) 15:40, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Hmm yes i know it looks CRAP lol but i tried without using the template and it just wouldn't fit the box... i tried changing the px but no, nothing! Well it wasnt really about quality was it? it was about seeing what it looks like, and it looks shabby but i think with the right formatting the image will be fine, and when/if it randonly changes it will rock! --Kiriath(Talk) 15:22, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :not really a random feature will make it less maintained because instead of changing the pictures every week or something we can do it ever 2 months or something, so i made some changes as a way to put it more ideas? other sections?.--Cizagna (Talk) 02:23, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well first the idea was good :P it looks better. I think that if we could possibly get the random feature working it would help greatly. As much as i don't mind changing the picture etc every week/two weeks i am quite forgetful. Also this requires more time and maintence, with a random feature i would spend 2-3 days making loads of different possible picitres and then we wouldn't have to worry about it again. So if you could get it working then feel free. Any ideas for the other boxes? --Kiriath(Talk) 07:43, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :::And again whats the use to implement random, the rest of the boxes are empty. I just gave and idea on a better look for the selected image but it could be better. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:28, 18 July 2007 (UTC) No i know there is no point, apart from it cuts down the workload in the long run. Of course random only needs to be applied later, first all the other jobs must be fixed, such as... deciding on the last two boxes... and then filling all the remaining boxes. Then i think random should be used. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:54, 18 July 2007 (UTC) : Oooooo nice colours, i didn't see(in the history) that anyone edited the page/colours? Was this you ciz? well whoever did it, it looks good. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :: LoL yes i edit them those are define on but i just made them to flashy thought i combine them so they would look nice lol but they will not stay was to draw your attention as you have seem to forget about this --Cizagna (Talk) 18:42, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::: No i have been busy, school hols and all. Don't worry, havn't forgotten. I posted below bout the selected item, did you read? --Kiriath(Talk) 13:05, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Hmm well i have been getting some ideas together about the boxes. I have no idea what we can put in the Item/News section as there isn't really much news on items. The "related portals" section can't be filled in until we have more portals. Now i think in the "Topics" section we could put like 4 small images, that link to an "Item" if course this could either randomly change, or be changed manually every week/month etc. Umm... *tries to think of other boxes* Hmm ok i'll post the rest of the ideas in a moment. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:43, 30 July 2007 (UTC) : Ah we have an empty box!!! Well im stuck on what to put in that box, it could either be deleted or you could think of an idea, i can't think of anything to put in there. And finally the Wikiprojects box, again i have no idea what to put in this box :( --Kiriath(Talk) 09:47, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Any ideas? --Kiriath(Talk) 08:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :How about you use one box to talk about a type of item like one for weapons/equipment, one for resources one for usable, one for quest and one for pseudo items. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:58, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :: Good Idea! I'll start work tomorrow, btw whats pseudo? :P --Kiriath(Talk) 15:43, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ok instead of pseudo i put a resource box. I have filled all but Two boxes. One is a "Related Portals" box, which can't be filled until we have more portals. Another is the old "selected item" box, and i am again out of ideas for this box. We could either remove it, or if you have an idea...? --Kiriath(Talk) 10:35, 3 August 2007 (UTC) : Well i have basically completed the "Prototype". Apart from the related portals box, and the "header" and "footer" of the page, all other things are completed. Just need to decide wether the tip box is weekly or monthly? Of course it needs the once over by you, and then you could make me a "list" of other protal pages that need creating. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:12, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :: I understand your busy but a bit of feedback? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:33, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :mmm why don't put the boxes in 2 columns there is a lot of wasted space there. Also feature does not mean every thing must be reveal like the wabbit potion a short comment like "Wabbit Potion is a quest item and its obtain by trading various types of jellies" and the bottom right a link "more info". The color of the portal is good but at the same time is horrible, try to come out with another color combination, i made it just to draw your attention... but it hurts the eyes when you see it or you are trying to read. The list or future portals is already created i just keep adding or removing as i keep improving the hierarchy (that btw i have not review lately). --Cizagna (Talk) 19:10, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm. I disagree on the idea to split them into two columns. I deliberately made it like this as in two columns it looked squashed! So i think i'll leave it as it is, but i will change it so it has less info and has the "more info" link. Ans yes i agree the colours need a change. I'll work on these either later today, or tomorrow. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :: Well i am terrible with colours, i had a go but i just hate colours, i dont get them to look good/match etc. I tweaked the boxes so they have less info, but i just think they look fine as they are. I will argue to the end of this world that they are not going into two colums ;P. So apart from the colours, and obviously filling in the related portals box... Nothing else i can see needs doing? --Kiriath(Talk) 10:48, 8 August 2007 (UTC) : And im saying the columns because there is a lot of wasted space per box and the less one scrolls the better we the people are lazy. other way i would recomend taking out the images. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:38, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :: Ok... I Squashed them into two columns and it doesnt look toooo bad... At least when the Portals box is complete it will be roughly the same length on both sides. Also can you take a look at the colours, im gunna have another go... but im terrible with colour. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Now i have changed the colours, i personally think they look fine! Apart from the link colours... You cant see them!!! Is this fixable? --Kiriath(Talk) 10:32, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :WAHH my eyes... the links colors is fixable but the process to do it is rather unnecessary and superfluous just for 1 page, try changing again colors --Cizagna (Talk) 14:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) : LOL ok xD *fiddles* --Kiriath(Talk) 17:36, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Better? I personally loooove the blue lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) : Well i think its basically complete. Apart from i would love the random changing thing, but that takes time and i dont know how to do it xD. So i think i am ready for that list? --Kiriath(Talk) 09:57, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::I tweak a little bit, im still not satisfy with the colors, i gave to the title the color black because its a title and needs relevance, the white was good for the contents but its to high constrast with the background of the box, also the Border i put one that was actualy able to look at it, i think the border is now nicer giving a sense of definition, still i want to do more tweakins on the colors as im not satisfy. As a note i like blue also, the problem was the blue that was before it was not that armonic maybe i will try later doing some more colorings to see there effects as i want to try the colors items templates if i can make them mix properly but not sure. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:42, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Well it seems apart from the colours everything else is fine. So i might aswell get started on the other portal pages so can i have the list please? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:49, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Here is the answer --Cizagna (Talk) 02:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well i changed the text colours to "purple". I did this as now you can distinguish between the normal text and the link text. Also there is SOME purple used on the wiki so it kinda of matches. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:31, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::About the purple color, yes we use it around the wiki the problem is that is use for the already seen links so once you click on the link you don't know where it is --Cizagna (Talk) 02:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Too add. We also need the two templates importing. The Browsebar and the Portals templates to go at the bottom and top. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:41, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Well they are position where they are need it we will add it later. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Dam it! *Slap head* Forgot about that... Hmm... Well we need a colour thats not green as it mixes to much with the background and is hard to read... I'll tweak it in a minute. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Better? I personally dont mind the grey ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 12:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Yah not sure, well... the 333333 been a "very light black" does not makes any visual difference with black so i change it to black also i change the header, as its a darker tones from the content background color. tell me your impresions --Cizagna (Talk) 15:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :: OMG you are a genius! I love it ;) I think we finally have the near pefect colours. Wanna gimme the list of other portal pages and i'll get working asap? Also whenever ur free we need the two missing templates imported ^^ Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:44, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::I answer to your previous request in this discussion history link --Cizagna (Talk) 20:01, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Sorry i was in one of those moods where i cant think straight. Found the list ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 10:00, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Selected Item Now i had a very quick go at adding the equipment box template into a box, i was pretty sure it wouldn't work. I think we either need to make a new template, or it needs to be shrunk or something? --Kiriath(Talk) 09:37, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Links I have made a start on the "associated dofus" part but cant think of any other links to put in! I had a look at the "foreign" wiki's but im terrible with languages(apart from french).. so can anyone suggest some more site links? --Kiriath(Talk) 15:57, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Datrio :Ok here is the deal the main article page its a series of template call that what it does its arrange the display of information, :the next level is the custom level and that is manage in the subpage level like Portal:Item/box-header and Portal:Item/box-footer :then those custom subpages call the actual templates Portal:box-header and Portal:box-footer where is the actual code. :now my issues is that the main templates are using a divs in order to make the boxes some to work as line cleaners and in the header one is left open, then they footer one is the closing one, for some bizzard reason when the 2 templates are call from the main page (Portal:Item) it does not respect the closing tags like if the templates information where inclose in separates div (if one sees the source code) so they cant work properly my form of bypassing it was to create another page (Portal:Box) as them main template, where its call by the subpage of Portal:Item/box where i merged the 2 templates and tweak it so it could work in a similar way from wikipedias for various Portal pages --Cizagna (Talk) 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Found the solution its because we dont have HTMLTidy --Cizagna (Talk) 16:57, 18 July 2007 (UTC)